


A Night Time Princess

by eleniaaeon



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleniaaeon/pseuds/eleniaaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Alison_daren 'ın promptu üzerine yazılan mini minicik bir an. : D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Time Princess

“Beni buna soktuğunuza hala inanamıyorum.” Mona üzerine prensesleri andırır bir elbise bizzat bir prensin kolları arasında topukları üzerinde dönerken söylenmeye devam eder. Brad ona döndürmekle meşgulken bile cevap verebilecek muhteşemlikte ortak sırları olduğunu hatırlatırken, arkadaşlıklarının ilk adımını çoktan attıklarını söyler.   
Müzik ikisini de sarıyor, notalar sanki bir duvar gibi seslerini perdeliyordu. Genç kadın ne söylerse söylesin içinde bir parça bunu hayatında kaç kez yaşayabileceğini ona hatırlatıyor gülümser. İçini dolduran ışıltılar en az yıldızlar kadar parlak ve gece kadar asil, gerçek bir prenses gibi hisseder. Mona bir süre sonra çevresindeki insanları bile görmez olurken genç adam anın özelliğin farkında gibi sessiz prenslik görevini yerine getirir. 

Dansın sonu gecenin başlangıcı adımlar dururken Mona yüzünde keyifli bir gülümseme ile bakışlarını karşısındaki yakışıklı adama çevirir. Beklediği her ne ise bu olmadığı kesin gözleri algısına yetişemeden kapanır öpülmeye izin verir. Dudaklarındaki temas zorlayıcı değil iyi hissettiriyor genç kadının kalbi ısınır. Brad geri çekildiğinde Mona da gözlerini açar. 

“Tam bir gece sözü verdim, Sinclairlar sözlerini tutarlar. Daha azı olamazdı.” Mona bir kahkaha atarken genç adam da gülümser gece çevrelerinde dönmeye devam eder.


End file.
